User talk:Mondoblasto
Hi, welcome to Stoked Wiki! Thanks for your edit to the Surfer's Paradise Ridgemount Resort page. Please leave a message on my talk page if I can help with anything! -- Uberfuzzy (Talk) 04:52, 16 July 2009 Listen dude, you keep making goofs: Teletoon made an error when making "The Very x5 Important Guest", accidently saying it was Ep 6, when it was Ep 4. You said a bunch of things wrong with the things. Here is the correct episod eorder: 1. Welcome To Paradise, Dudes! 2. Another Grom Bites the Dust 3. Board and Confused 4. The Very (x5) Important Guest 5. Waves of Cheese 6. Hang 9 HI I would like to say hi Surfer13 21:19, 10 August 2009 (UTC) good point Yeah, I guess I overdid it :P. But I think the part about Mrs. R being a "trophy wife" is technically true, I mean look at her: likes shopping, likes diamonds, lacks common sense and obsessed with pink. --SPFan909 03:54, September 12, 2009 (UTC) Oh, and thanks for the kudos. Yeah, I am the admin on the three wikis. Unfortunatly the Othersiders is cancelled (probably people found out about fixed footage), no one cares about one of the greatest comic strips today, Pearls, and this wiki, well, is suceeding. I wish I had help. thanks Thank you for notifying me. I personally never saw that Broseph/Grommets' last names were Silas. Also I never believed Lance's first name was Jack. Lance is his name. Same with Ripper. --SPFan909 18:37, October 24, 2009 (UTC) 1313 Dude you do realize that Surfer's Paradise has only four floors for guests and Room 1313 is on the same floor has Rooms 441, 442, 444 and 420, plus we really have no idea which floor it's on. It's not the fourth due to the fact the 502 is on the second floor because Fin, Emma, and Lo were able to bail off the balcony in Ep. 5.-General Plasma No one said the room 502 was on the second floor, it was just an observation made by myself and SPFan909 to try and make sense of it. Try watching ep. 6 and 9. In ep. 6 you will see Fin, Lo and Emma bail off the balcony from room 502 and in ep 9 you will see Lo throwing a tash bag from the balcony of room 808. Also check out Surfer's Paradise Ridemount Resort page and look at the pic and count the number of floors that the guest stay at. When watching episodes try making obersvations because not everything is said by the characters, even they make mistakes and mistakes are make by the animators. Cartoon physics make no sense and violate conventional laws of physics.-General plasma Most of it was actually done by SPFan909 I was just trying to make sense if it. Also in ep.6 it showed Fin, Lo and Emma hanging from the balcony before dropping to the ground and running off.-General plasma 1313 page was created by SPFan909, you should bring this problem up with him.-General plasma. Episode 2 Dude have you seen "Another Grom Bites the Duest"? Because in one part when Broseph is training with Johnny and lets go of the luggage cart to try to get the attention of a girl. The cart increases in speed with no one or any force causing it, can you comfirm this.-General plasma Just forget it I thought it might have to do with the violation of "Newton's First Law of Motion". Similar in ep. 7 Hang 9 when in Fin is teaching a larger student to surf and he sinks when he stands on his board. Which would seem to violate "Archimede's Principle". But it's Cartoon Physics at work for comedic effect- General Plasma. Sorry about that. i did not know that thanks.-General plasma Reef And That Evil Totem Just for future reference most episodes were created by Surfer13 so any problems you have must be bought to her attention except for ep.15 Chum Music and 18 Grand Theft Whale bus, I created both of them.- General Plasma Re: Quoting song titles I did not know that! I just followed what the admins did! This is my first wiki I have worked on. Also are you going to make the changes to the rest of them, because I am hardly on wiki and the admins are not on. -General plasma Quotes Dude for future reference when you make edits you have to make sure they match exactly what is said by the characters even it's not the correct way. I.g when Reef said "Just take it eas", "Just take it easy" was not said by Reef, I know I've seen episode 6 twenty four times. General plasma 04:29, March 26, 2010 (UTC) ::Fair enough. It should of reflected that in the first place. I'll just fix it with that in mind.--Mondoblasto 21:46, March 26, 2010 (UTC) Chum Music The in the Goof section where Ty is slacking off was written by SPFan909. General plasma 23:38, March 26, 2010 (UTC) Episode 18 Did you watch episode 18 on Teletoon? General plasma 05:10, April 16, 2010 (UTC) :No, why do you ask?--Mondoblasto 08:49, April 17, 2010 (UTC) ::If you have not seen the episode air in canada then do not put the airdate until we know for sure that ep.18 aired and what is written on wikipedia,org is not always accurate people put all kinds of stuff on there. General plasma 18:18, April 17, 2010 (UTC) :::My chosen homepage is a TV Listings guide. For all shows, they have a First Aired date for reruns. If it's a first showing, they note 'NEW' in red. That how I know, so I'll be reversing your delete. I'm certain that you won't mind. (If you're able to, I'd highly recommend finding a local TV listing site for your area. Yes, you do need to be online, but pretty damn useful, and it's free. Perhaps the site for your national syndicated paper would have one.)--Mondoblasto 03:46, April 18, 2010 (UTC) ::::Are you Canadaian? General plasma 03:52, April 18, 2010 (UTC) :::::Yep.--Mondoblasto 03:57, April 18, 2010 (UTC)